Ankleing
by VirKatJol
Summary: Kahlan injures her ankle and Richard needs to help her get to town.


Title: Ankle-ing

Author: VirKatJol

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Kahlan gets an ankle injury, How will they get her to town?

Disclaimer: I don't recommend this I don't really think it's a good idea, but it sounds HOT. GOSH DARN IT, I also DO not own the Seeker or the Mother Confessor, much to my dismay.

A/N: This is for one of my VERY best friends, ShipperFey for her Birthday. HOPE it's everything you wanted. Also I love you across Time Zones TIMES cake! That's a lot of loving.

She couldn't believe it. Her ankle was the size of a large boulder. How was she going to ride the rest of the way to Makybe? She just wanted to fill the water skeins at the stream they were riding past and she hadn't seen the rut in the ground, it had been hidden by fallen leaves and brush. Now she was sitting on the forest floor, holding her ankle in her hands and trying to think about how she was going to get back to Richard. She hadn't even made it to the creek to replenish the water supply.

Kahlan let out a growl of frustration, hitting the earth with her fist. Normally her boots prevented her from twisting her ankles, but she had connected with the edge of the indent just right and had her the sound of her tendons and bone grinding as the joint moved in a way it wasn't supposed to. She sat there and contemplated her situation, finally relenting, she shouted Richard's name.

Richard let out a chuckle. "I was wondering how long it would take you to call for me."

"How long have you been there?" Kahlan huffed in frustration.

"I heard you when you fell, you let out a squeal of some sort and I thought I should check on you." Richard made his way over to her and kneeled in front of her. "I can see that I was needed."

Richard picked up her ankle, carefully, inspecting it, he flexed it and she let out a gasp. "Sorry Kahlan."

Kahlan grimaced, moving her foot hurt. At the moment walking back to the horses was questionable, let alone mounting and riding for hours, feet wrenched in the stirrups.

"Do you think you can you walk?" Richard stood and offered his hand to help her up.

Kahlan grasped it and stood, using the leverage from his body to pull herself up on her good leg. She put her foot down slowly, testing the weight on it, it felt decent so she took a step forward and almost collapsed from the shock of pain that ripped through her from her foot up her spine. She clenched her jaw and could feel her nails digging into his arm. The hissing sound that escaped her lips was all that was left of the scream that attempted to leave her throat.

Richard, seeing her distress, went around and wrapped his arm around her waist, tugging one of her arms around his neck, he bent down and put his other arm under her knee, lifting her into his embrace. His muscles bulged at her weight, she wasn't as light as she looked, her fit body was large boned and she was quite tall. He placed his feet carefully as he made their way back to the horses.

"I guess you can't walk." He smirked at her, but the smile left his lips almost immediately when he saw how much pain was plastered across her face. "Kahlan, how bad is it?"

"I don't think it's broken, but it doesn't feel great, Richard." She put a smile on her face and looked up at him. She could see that he didn't buy that it. The concern on his face was worrying her. "I'll be alright, I just need to rest it."

They arrived at the animals and he carefully placed her on the ground next to his horse. "I'm going to go back for the water skiens, just wait here."

"Watch out for holes!" She shouted after him, her hand held onto the saddle, using the horse to hold her weight off her foot. She saw him shake his head as he jogged off to get the water.

While he was getting their refreshment he thought about how he was going to transport Kahlan to the next town. He didn't think that she'd be able to ride properly, her foot would be aggravated by the stirrup, the only thing he could think of was to have her ride with him. He could hold her on the horse in front of him. A groan escaped his lips at the thought of Kahlan sitting across his lap for hours.

The skeins were full and capped and he hung them on his belt, turning on his heel he hurried back to her.

She saw him round the corner and waved. "I'm still upright!"

"That is good news. Any better?" He reached her side and his hand automatically went to fix the hair that was flying around her face, tucking the loose strands behind her ear. His hand lingered there, stroking her cheek.

"It's not sending shockwaves of pain up my body, so there is improvement." She placed her free hand over his on her cheek. Tilting her head, she brought his palm to her mouth, placing a soft kiss there. "Thanks for taking care of me, Richard."

"Always, Kahlan." Lowering his head he brushed his lips over hers before tucking her head into the crook of his neck for a hug. His hand stoked through the strands of her hair, holding her close to him, letting her relax into his body, so he could help carry the burden of her weight instead of her ankle.

"Do we have to go? I don't know if I can stomach traveling." Kahlan trembled at the thought of her ankle banging along the side of the horse for hours.

"You know we do, but I've come up with a solution." He kissed the top of her head. "You'll ride double with me, I'll hold you all the way to the village."

Richard collected Kahlan's horse and tied him securely to his. They went through so many animals he didn't want to leave it behind unless he had to. Then he attached their belongings to it, the other horse could haul around the packs since his was going to be carrying two people. After everything was set he hoisted Kahlan up, then mounted behind her. They struggled a bit before he could get her positioned across his lap. Her feet both to the left side, head tucked into his neck and arms wrapped around his waist.

They traveled comfortable for while, until Kahlan began to wiggle. Her bottom was positioned right over his crotch, and just the fact that she was sitting there had made him aroused, but her wiggling was causing his level of arousal to escalate. Richard had considered this when he planed to carry her, but he never thought about her needing to move positions.

"Sorry, Richard, but my leg is going numb. Do you think I could switch sides?" Her nose was against his neck, she'd been taking in his scent the whole trip. She could feel his erection prodding at her, her body pressed against his chest, and his arms around her was causing her desire for him to become almost unbearable. Her leg wasn't numb, but she thought that a change of positions might help her calm down.

"Yes, that's a good idea." Richard halted the horses and dropped the reins. Moving his arms around her, and under her legs, he picked her up and helped her flip to the other direction. He let out a groan as he set her back across his lap, when she made contact with the hardness in his pants. He grabbed the reins and asked the horse to move on.

She quickly melded herself back into his body, loving every second of the contact. Maybe hurting her ankle wasn't the worst thing that had ever happened. The press of his erection into her was making her wet. She could feel the moisture seeping out of her, she clenched her thighs together and tried to relieve some of the pressure, but that just caused a moan to escape her lips.

"You alright Kahlan? Are you in pain?" Putting the reins in one hand he used the other hand to rub her arm with comforting reassurance.

"I'm fine." She didn't want to tell him why she had made the noise so she buried her face into the crook of his neck and squeezed her arms tightly around his waist, hugging him close to her. "I like this." Then she stiffened, why had she said that aloud?

"I like it too." He felt her relax again and he turned his head to kiss hers, the silken hair under his lips, he inhaled and took in the scent, she smelled delicious and it assaulted his senses. His cock was very happy with the way things were progressing, his body arched up into her and both of them moaned.

Her hands began wandering, rubbing his back and arms, anywhere they could reach. One of them came around front and snuck under the fabric of his shirt, feeling the warm, soft skin of his chest. Her mouth opened against his neck and she licked the flesh there, tasting the salty sweat that had dried and a flavor that was solely Richard.

His hand caressed her back, tickling over the laces of her corset, right above her ass. He knew that the tight leather and boning dulled the sensations, but he knew she felt enough to tease her. He ventured past her waist and his fingertips skimmed over her bottom, touching anywhere that was within reach. He felt the muscles clench and release under his ministrations. His lips began to journey as well, pushing her head out of his way with his chin, he followed her hairline down to her ear, kissing and licking a path.

Kahlan moved her head back so he could kiss her, his lips warm and wet against her flushed skin. She let him blaze a trail down her neck and along her collarbone, he was driving her mad with the flecks of his tongue and the slight sucking of his mouth. Slowly, he worked his way down to the tops of her breasts. She felt her nipples harden against the soft cups of her corset, she wanted him to put his mouth around them, but that would have to wait.

"Richard. I need you inside me." She was panting, her body was on fire and she had to have him, she prayed to the spirits that they were close to an Inn.

"Oh, Spirits!" Richard connected their mouths in a hot kiss, their tongues did battle the heat of their arousal clashing their teeth. Both of them were desperate for the other. He pulled his mouth off hers and she tried to follow him, but he held her out of reach and kicked the horses into a canter. The gait rubbing his erection harder against her on every stride. He was wondering if he was going to make it with out exploding.

Every time the horses hooves hit the ground in the three beat rhythm Kahlan felt a jolt through her center. It was building her pleasure as she was bounced on his hardness. She threw her head back and moaned, spreading her legs slightly hoping he would assist her.

Richard took the cue, gathering the reins in one hand again and using the other to reach under the slit of her dress. He understood her need, he was just as close, but didn't have the luxury that she did when it came to orgasm. He didn't bother to try to wiggle his fingers beneath her shorts, he just pressed his thumb over her clit. He rubbed it in fast circles, pressing down as hard as he dared.

The ecstasy she felt with his hand working on her sex, in the open, while riding a horse, was beyond any sensation she'd experienced. She felt wild and free, she reached toward the pleasure, hoping no one would pass them on the road. The thought of someone seeing her thrilled and scared her, it brought her to the edge of her climax. Then he whispered in her ear, sucking the lobe in his mouth and telling her how much he loved her. She let go of any fear and her orgasm washed over her. The first crash of her climax was intense, she couldn't breathe because every muscle in her body was contracted. She gasped in for air and the second shudder of pleasure rang through her body. She was convulsing in his arms, he'd barely touched her skin and he made her come. His thumb slowed as her orgasm waned, staying right with her, bringing her down from the extraordinary sensations.

She went a bit limp in his arms and quickly removed his hand so he could hold onto her tighter. Her face was pink and lovely after the climax had washed over her. She looked beautiful, he was on the verge of stopping the horses and taking her on the side of the road, but instead he asked them to extend the canter, he knew that the town was not too much further ahead. He wanted to have her in a bed, for once.

"Mmm… Richard." She shook herself out of her haze and leaned up to place kisses along his jaw. "That was… Intense…" She had a breathy quality to her voice, making it lower than normal. She could feel him hard against her still, even though she'd just come, her body reacted to his cock pressed against her. "I want you, so badly, Richard." She kissed his lips, hoping that the horse would continue moving in the correct direction while Richard was occupied by her mouth, and not paying attention to the steering.

They kissed for awhile and were jolted away from each other as the horses slowed down. Richard looked up and saw the town up ahead. The horses had come upon a wagon and had changed gaits, not having any direction and not wanting to run into the object. Quickly, he angled them around it, and pointed them towards town, he saw the familiar sign of the Shark Bait Inn, and kicked the horse back into the speedier gait.

The check in process was taking longer than Richard liked, however, any time taken away from him disrobing and slipping inside Kahlan, was too much. The Innkeeper wanted to chat with the Seeker and Mother Confessor, normally he didn't mind, but today he had urgent matters to see to. Since he was carrying Kahlan, he was able to push the the man along to showing them to their room. As soon as the door was closed behind them, Richard threw the lock, and brought her over to the bed.

He pulled his shirt off, toed off his boots and removed his pants. After he was naked he went and worked on her clothing. She had already taken off her jacket, she was working on her corset, when he got there to assist. He got the laces pulled through and was sliding her corset down her arms as she was pulling her skirt off. His mouth caught a nipple and sucked on it, making her arch up into him.

She dropped her clothing on the floor and her hands gripped his hair, pressing her breast further into his mouth. She was moaning constantly the mouth hot and wet on her nipple, tugging and sucking on it, she could feel the flood of moisture that was released from her body.

Richard switched to the other breast, laving that nipple with the flat of his tongue, before nipping at the tip, then licking all around it. He gave it a quick suck and then started kissing down her stomach. Her shorts and boots were still on, so he pulled his mouth off her skin and carefully removed the boots, followed immediately by the shorts. He was slow when he cleared the ankle, noticing that it was red and swollen. He stopped briefly on his return trip to kiss the injured foot, then slid that leg over his shoulder.

"It should be elevated, right?" Richard winked at her before his mouth descended on the inside of her thigh. He payed special attention to the soft skin there, following the muscle up to her hip. He could smell her musk and arousal, and let out a groan, before he dove in with his tongue. He licked at her folds, teasing over her clit with the tip of his tongue before suckling it in his mouth. He needed her to come again, and he wanted to be inside her when she did, so he wanted to make sure she was on the brink again.

The sound of him lapping at her sex was turning her on almost as much as the feel of his tongue and lips on her clit. She was climbing rapidly towards her second orgasm. She felt him slip a finger inside her and she rolled her hips to give him a better angle. One finger became two, but it wasn't enough, she wanted him inside her. Nothing was comparable to him, she loved feeling his hardness buried deep within her. Moving in and out of her sheath, her muscles clamping onto him, increasing the sensations. Making love with Richard was better than anything she'd ever done, being one with him, the connection they had made every feeling and bit of pleasure incredible.

"Inside me. Now." She moaned the words, needing him to scale her body and enter her.

He didn't waste time, speedily kissing his way back up to her mouth, connecting their lips as he reached down to slide his cock inside her tunnel. He loved the feel of entering her. She was slick, hot and tight, Her orgasm from earlier had made her feel smaller than normal, the grip that she had on him, helped ease the impending climax for a few minutes. He slid all the way in and waited, kissing her slowly wanting to give her muscles time to relax a bit around him.

Kahlan needed him to move. She felt so full of him, it was almost uncomfortable, but the stretching her body was doing to accommodate his made her feel so good. She rolled her hips and arched her back to encourage him to start pumping into her.

Richard slowly pulled out till only the head of his erection was inside her then he eased it back in. Not moving fast yet, just taking his time and enjoying making love to her on a bed. He established a nice soothing rhythm, matching it with his tongue stroking along the inside of her mouth. Sucking her lip into his and nibbling on it before smoothing the bites away with his tongue. Then letting it slip out only to dive in and capture it again.

She propped her good foot up and spread her legs more, her bad one was resting on his shoulder, sliding her heel as close to her butt as she could get it, she felt him sink deeper on the next stroke and let out a hiss of pleasure. The head of his cock was hitting her cervix now, and if she tilted her hips on the down stroke he would pass over the spot deep inside her and send a twinge of sensation through her body.

He began to speed up his stroking. He saw her moving a hand between them to use on her clit, he sucked up a bit so she could easily fit between them. He loved the feel of her hand smashed in the middle of their bellies as she took care of her own climax. He felt the familiar fluttering of her sheath as she drew closer to orgasm. He was driving into her now, his pelvis smashing her hand in every down stroke, she grunted with pleasure when he pushed her finger harder against her clitoris.

His mouth parted from hers, he needed to draw more breath so he went to her neck and kissed along the tendon, biting down and then licking away the marks. His hips were pounding into her, he hoped he wasn't jarring her ankle, but wasn't able to stop now. His cock was so hard, her body was a hot glove around him and he hoped that she was going to go over the edge shortly.

"I want you to come, Kahlan."

She responded, arching her back and let herself go. Her orgasm washed over her as she called his name. The sensation of coming on his erection was more pleasurable then the empty one from earlier, rippling over him, trying to draw him deeper into her, her body hungry for his seed.

He provided what she was begging for, plunging into her one last time he felt his sack pull tight to his body and a hot wash of fluid shot out of him, into her. The rush of blood in his ears made the sounds deafen, he was sure he shouted her name, but he could't hear himself. His orgasm was exceptional, having to hold off for so long made it all the better. He didn't feel like it would ever end, spurt after spurt left his body, wishing that he could implant something substantial in her womb.

He slowly came down from his climax, he realized that his teeth were leaving a mark on her neck. Richard kissed the indents, easing the hurt that he'd unintentionally left. He drew in deep breaths of air, trying to bring his body down, his heart rate slowing. He lifted her leg gently off his shoulder and placed it on the bed. Then he rolled off her and propped himself up on his elbow, rubbing his palm over her stomach, and leaning over to place butterfly kisses over her breasts. He couldn't stop touching even though they had both finished, he still craved the contact with her.

"You're good, Seeker." Her hand was in his hair, massaging his scalp, letting the silky strands run through her fingers. She felt him giggle against her skin, and rubbing his scruff on the skin between her breasts, like he wanted to crawl under her skin and be one with her.

"I'm only as good as you allow me to be." He laid his head on her chest, ear directly over her heart. "I love you, Kahlan." Turning his head he kissed her skin.

"I love you too, Richard." She pulled on his head, bringing his mouth back to hers for a kiss. She just held his mouth to hers, lips connecting in a loving caress, moving sensually and slowly over each other. Tongues just teasing each other not working up arousal, just enjoying being close and with one another.

Richard pulled back and scooted off the bed. "Time to take better care of that ankle." He walked over to the basin and poured cold water in it, wetting a cloth he brought it over and surrounded her injury with it. Then he pulled out a roll of bandage and wrapped it, holding the cold cloth to the ankle.

After he was satisfied with the result he grabbed a pillow and propped the foot on it, then hopped back into bed with her, laying his body close to hers. He pulled the quilt carefully over them and snuggled into her side.

"Hopefully your ankle will be better in the morning. We should take advantage of this bed and get a good nights rest." He kissed her ear then made a spot on her pillow for his head.

"I always sleep well when you're curled up beside me, naked." Kahlan drifted off to sleep, Richard wrapped securely around her. The feel of his skin against hers bringing only happy, restful dreams, ones that they could bring to life when the sun came up.

The End


End file.
